


light of a thousand stars

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Japan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But he’s Nick Jonas,” Dan says, eyes wide. “How the fuck do I reply? ‘Hey buddy, sorry but I’m not in London, sucks for you.’"</p><p>*</p><p>(aka six gross domestic phan + japan drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

> I CAVED I WROTE JAPHAN FIC UGHHhhhHhhHhH
> 
> title - thinking out loud by ed sheeran. ugh
> 
> disclaimer - not my boys x( also i don't know anything about studio ghibli or the museum or anything if i got anything wrong it's because i DONT KNOowoOW thank you
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!

1.

Phil groans as he hears the familiar opening beats of ‘Fancy’ start up loudly from Dan’s room.

“Dan,” he whines, striding into his boyfriend’s room. “I honestly wouldn’t have booked those tickets if I’d known _this_ would be happening.”

Dan’s sprawled out on the ground, his suitcase lying open next to him. There are clothes everywhere- more items being _Phil’s_ rather than Dan’s. It’s not surprising.

“I can’t help it, Phil,” Dan responds, looking up at Phil with faux-innocent eyes. “We’re _going to Japan._ This song _needs_ to be played.”

“Yeah, but a hundred times a day? That’s pushing it,” Phil says, rolling his eyes. He steps over a pair of socks and sits down next to Dan. “Now, do you want some help with your packing?”

“I’d love that,” Dan replies, eyes twinkling. “Thank you, Phil. You’re the best.”

“I know,” Phil says, grabbing a random shirt and beginning to fold it. “So are you.”

And if ‘Fancy’ plays on repeat for the rest of the day, Phil doesn’t mention it.

 

2.

“Phil, look,” Dan says, practically bouncing. “Look what I found.”

It’s a jacket. It’s nothing really special- just a jacket, black in color. It’s also identical to the one Phil is holding in his arms, but in red.

“Would you look at that?” Phil says, letting out a laugh. He shows his jacket to Dan.

“Let’s get them,” Dan says after a moment, eyes sparkling with the slightest hint of mischief. “We’re the grossest couple on the block as it is. Let’s make it worse.”

“Everyone’s going to notice,” Phil states, but he knows what he’s going to do.

“Well then, Phil,” Dan begins with a smirk, taking Phil’s jacket and turning towards the cashier. “We’ll keep them guessing.” He winks at Phil in what should be an obnoxious manner, but really is just slightly arousing.

And he’s gone.

 

3.

Phil’s got his face pressed to the window, excitement coursing through his body as the plane descends onto Japan. _Japan,_ the literal place of his childhood dreams.

“Phil?” Dan’s voice is sleep-crackled, tired, and the most beautiful thing Phil’s ever heard.

“Yeah, Bear,” Phil responds quietly, not moving from his position at the window. “We’re almost there.”

“Great,” Dan yawns, fingers tangling with the hem of Phil’s jumper. “Can I go back to sleep?”

“Sure,” Phil replies easily. “I’ll wake you when we get there.”

Dan doesn’t reply. Phil knows he’s dozed off again.

The quickly approaching sights of Tokyo are beautiful, but they can’t hold a candle to the man at Phil’s side.

 

4.

“Hey buddy, you in London?” Dan reads out. “What the fuck, Nick. Choose the _day_ I leave London to ask me if I’m in London.”

“It’s become a meme,” Phil says, as he scrolls through his tag on Tumblr. “Amazing.”

“Should I reply, Phil?” Dan sounds slightly panicked. Phil chuckles.

“You sound like a teen with their first crush,” he teases, taking pleasure from watching Dan’s cheeks grow pink steadily. “I don’t know, Dan. If you want to, reply.”

“But he’s _Nick Jonas,_ ” Dan says, eyes wide. “How the fuck do I reply? ‘Hey buddy, sorry but I’m _not_ in London, sucks for you.’”

“Maybe not that,” Phil says. He comes across a post on Tumblr, something about Dan turning the plane around to see Nick, and laughs.

“You sure you don’t want to head back now to see your ‘buddy’?” he asks, showing the post to Dan. The brunette rolls his eyes.

“Nah,” he says, lying down on Phil’s lap. “You’re the only buddy I need.”

 

5.

“These flowers are so fucking beautiful, I’m going to quit danisnotonfire and start a cherry blossom blog,” Dan announces dramatically the minute they step into the park.

“I’m sure you’d make a career out of that,” Phil says, smiling. “These really are beautiful, though.”

They really are. The sun is beginning to set, casting a warm glow over their surroundings. The air is thick with the fresh scent of cherry blossoms.

“This is kind of romantic,” Dan says suddenly. “You know, in all of those Tumblr posts, our fans are freaking out about one of us proposing surrounded by cherry blossoms.”

“I know,” Phil says. “I would, actually. I suppose I wouldn’t mind spending my life with you.”

“Shut up,” Dan responds, but there’s no real bite to his tone. “I would too. Like, propose. But then again-“

“Do we really _need_ to get married to prove our love?” Phil finishes, having heard this argument from Dan countless times. Not that he didn’t agree completely.

“Yeah,” Dan murmurs. “Love you,” he says, randomly.

Phil smiles. “Love you too,” he replies, leaning in to kiss Dan chastely.

 

6.

“I’m going to cry,” Dan breathes, as they walk past the giant Totoro at the entrance of the Studio Ghibli museum.

“A bit dramatic,” Phil remarks, but really, he might cry, too. The museum is amazing.

They end up on the rooftop, staring at the five-meter tall statue of the Robot Soldier in awe.

“It’s big,” Phil says, and Dan scoffs.

“Really, now?” he asks sarcastically. “Seriously, though, Phil, I had loads of fun today. This whole trip has been incredible.”

Phil beams at Dan. “So did I,” he says softly. “It’s been amazing because of _you.”_

“Shut up,” Dan replies awkwardly, but there’s no heat in his words and Phil can see the tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks.

“Love you,” he says, just to remind Dan. Dan smiles and opens his mouth, when Phil feels a drop of water on his skin.

“Uh,” he says, looking up. It’s begun to drizzle, droplets of water sliding off Phil’s coat and onto the ground.

“I come prepared,” Dan announces, producing a clear umbrella from seemingly nowhere. He opens it and holds it over Phil’s head, stepping closer to him so they both fit under the hood.

The rain is falling faster now, but Phil doesn’t really care. If anything, this is an excuse for him to be as close to Dan as possible, and no one’s around anyway, so.

“Love you too, by the way,” Dan murmurs. A wave of affection crashes over Phil, and suddenly he doesn’t really care about the rain, or anyone else. He grabs Dan’s face and kisses him firmly, trying to send all his love to the younger man.

Dan makes an incoherent noise, sounding a little panicked, before he relaxes into Phil completely, cupping Phil’s face in return.

They’re drenched immediately. Phil pulls away quickly.

“Um,” Dan says, an embarrassed expression on his face. “I didn’t realize I had to let go of the umbrella to hold your face.”

Phil bursts out into easy laughter. “Is my kissing that good?” he asks, and Dan flushes, but soon they’re both laughing hard. After a couple of minutes, their laughter fades into the rain, and they’re left staring at each other.

Dan’s hair is beginning to curl back, due to the rain. His smile is open and clear, and he looks _gorgeous._

“Let’s head back inside,” he suggests. Dan snorts.

“Yeah, we’re the only ones dumb enough to be out here in the rain,” he answers.

“We can be dumb together, then,” Phil says, as they start to walk back inside.

“Cringe,” Dan says, but he slips his hand into Phil’s.

And, yeah, booking those tickets were a pretty great idea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are LOVEEEEEEEEE <3


End file.
